The present invention relates to a case for photographic cameras particularly of the type with a rather far projecting objective lens, for example, a camera of the single lens reflex type.
Cases for SLR cameras are usually constructed to have a basic body with a flap having tubular projection which encases the projecting objective lens. Such an objective lens is usually of the exchangeable variety and not structually incorporated in the camera. For this reason, such a lens and its connecting and locking structure, connecting it to the camera, is endangered as regards impacts and other damage. Thus, the cases, and particularly the flap, must be constructed particularly strong and stiff. Such a case has the disadvantage that it occupies a considerable volume when empty. Therefor, as such cases are made and shipped, empty of course, they occupy a large volume of space.
It has been suggested to construct a case in that projecting portions are folded back for insertion in the main cavity of the case. A partially collapsible camera case is also described in German printed patent application No. 21 16 244. This case has at least two rather soft sides which fold inwardly, for instance into the projecting portion, so that the latter can then be folded or pushed into the main body of the case. The case, however, has the disadvantage that most of its projecting portion is made of soft material and does not sufficiently protect a lens therein.
Aside from inadequate protection afforded by the known foldable camera cases, they have the additional disadvantage that they look rather crushed and wrinkled soon after used in that manner.